


The (Less Than) Boring Day Off

by itsybitsyish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Day Off, Gay, Homoerotica, Homosexual, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, PWP, Swallowing, cum, fidget - Freeform, smiy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: A day of rest turns dull, until Sherlock begins to absentmindedly fidget...





	The (Less Than) Boring Day Off

It had been a day of rest at 221 b Baker Street, and as John and Sherlock sat watching some rubbish programme on telly, they both had to admit they were completely bored.

Sherlock, as he often did in these situations when he was bored and had nothing to do, began to absentmindedly fidget; first, he began toying with the fabric of the right leg of his trousers, then tapping his fingers against the couch cushion, then moved along to trace nonsensical patterns onto John's leg.

John shot a sideways glance at Sherlock, confirming that he hadn't any idea where his hand was or what it was doing.

He smiled.

John had always secretly loved how Sherlock would fidget like this, even if he did end up picking the odd hole into clothing, or picking something entirely apart.

John bit his lower lip as Sherlock's fingers began stoking a fire in his loins.

He felt himself growing hard, all the while Sherlock being entirely oblivious to just what it was that he was doing.

Sherlock was zoned out, staring at the television set without seeing it.

John wondered just where Sherlock's thoughts had wandered to.

He leaned over, planting a kiss on Sherlock's soft lips that tasted of cotton candy lipgloss.

Sherlock gradually came back to reality, kissing John back.

The liplock deepened, became more impassioned.

Breathing quickened, and hearts beat faster, as they tasted one another thoroughly while hands wandered unhurriedly.

 

These moments were some of the most precious ones.

There was something indescribably wonderful that happened during the times before they made love when they took their time in making out.

The insatiable craving for more that it incited, while satisfying a deep need, was an important thing to John and Sherlock.

Even so, this wasn't something they did often.

It was made all the more precious by being spontaneous.

'Mmf- fu-... Sherlock, I-' John was barey able to manage between kisses.

Sherlock knew that John was about to burst right then and there, and Sherlock was aching terribly from being hard for so long.

Sherlock undid John's zip, reaching in and gently taking his length out.

That simple touch alone made John moan fervently.

He knelt before John, pressing the flat of his tongue at the base of John's cock, making hiw way to the leaking tip, before taking John's entire length into his mouth.

Sherlock moved his tongue about skilfully as his head bobbed a few times as John's body shook with the sheer force of his mind-crumbling orgasm.

The taste of hot semen flooded Sherlock's mouth. It was a taste that he'd despised the first dozen or so times, and while he didn't enjoy the flavour now, he was able to stand it enough to swallow.

And, swallow he did, since John took such pleasure in watching it.

 

John unbuttoned his trousers, and managed to stand long enough to pull them down along with his pants to settle at his ankles, and knelt on the couch in order to offer his tight arse to Sherlock.

Sherlock undid and slipped his trousers off, removing his purple silk boxers, and letting them sit in a heap on the floor.

He took a hand and gently smeared his precum along his length before positioning himself at John's entrance, slowly pressing in.

Sherlock closed his eyes, the taut heat evoking goosebumps along his tender skin.

It was a moment before he could move, relishing the feeling of being inside of John and so sensitive that moving even a fraction of an inch could put him over the edge.

He began to move incrementally, unable to keep himself from letting out a purely animalistic moan of delight.

John couldn't help himself - he began bucing his hips, and Sherlock gripped on to hasten his rhythym.

Sherlock felt his bollocks tighten beyond belief, felt it as his load spurted forth into John, the gorgeous spasms overtaking him to the point where he couldn't even think.

 

Exhausted, Sherlock collapsed onto the couch, John following suit.

They lay together for a brief while, before getting up and taking a shower together, before heading to bed and falling asleep in one anothers loving arms.


End file.
